


Never Enough

by persephades



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Smut, WTFfic, darcycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: He sees their mother’s eyes when he looks at her. She sees their father’s chin when she looks at him. When they both lost so much, these little comforts were all they had to feel like they were home. Their caresses and touches made them feel loved even when their hearts were broken. Innocent kisses and lingering embraces transformed into something beautiful yet secret. Their bodies were created to comfort each other, to love each other the way they needed.No one else could ever love them the way they love each other.For the Kink Meme prompt: Georgiana is heartbroken about Wickham and needs her brother to comfort her like he always does.





	Never Enough

Georgiana’s tears bleed into his shirt, much like they have every night since Wickham fled. Her heart is shattered, and there is nothing Fitzwilliam can do except hold her while she sobs. He hates that. Almost as much as he loathes Wickham.

“I will never love again,” she mutters into his neck.

He threads his fingers through her curls and sighs, “Oh, yes you will.” Georgiana wears her precious heart on her sleeve, and he has no doubt that many suitors will fall to their knees for her. “You will find another, one who truly loves you with all his heart.”

She tilts her head up, wiping tears from her cheek with her slender wrist. “Like you do?” she asks between sniffles.

With a sigh, he reaches forward to wipe away the remaining tears with his thumb. “Like I do,” he whispers, praying none of the staff are lingering outside the door. They shouldn’t be. It’s the middle of the night, after all. But he cannot be too careful, not when their last chef stumbled upon their less than innocent kiss two years ago and he had to pay him well to keep it quiet.

Everyone knows the Darcy siblings are close. Just as anyone who has ever met him knows that his devotion to his sister is unrivaled. Yet none know how deep their bond goes, and for Georgiana’s sake, he prays that no one finds out.

Georgiana tilts her head up for a kiss. There’s an impatient gleam in her eyes, much like when she would have as small child. He cannot help it… he laughs, and Georgiana’s brows furrow. Still chuckling, he presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Not that kind,” she groans.

His eyes fall shut and he takes a deep breath. He knows that if he kisses her the way she wants once, he will not be able to stop. Her soft, sweet lips have such a powerful hold over him, able to keep him captive for entire evenings if she so desires. And she always desires.

Fitzwilliam’s lips collide with hers again, this time slow and wet. Her lips part immediately, a silent invitation for him to take what he wants. All it takes is the first moan echoing between their mouths for him to guide his little sister onto her back and settle on top of her.

“Sweetheart,” he whispers to her. There’s a small smile on her lips now. Her eyes and cheeks are still red from the tears, but her lips are a bruised, darker shade that makes his cock stir. “You are too beautiful.”

“I am?” It is almost laughable how unaware she is of her beauty. The gem of Pemberley.

His lips quirk up into a smile, an alien feeling as of late. Fitzwilliam always smiled as a child, but ever since his father died, he rarely does. Usually only with Georgiana.

His fingers trail down her cheeks before settling below her ear. “You are,” he whispers, his own smile growing bigger to form a perfect mirror with hers.

Their lips fall against each other’s again. At first slow, tentative. But that never lasts, not with his sweet sister. No, she wants and wants, and he is unable to not give. Soon, he feels Georgiana’s legs part, and he settles his legs between them. His lips trail across her cheeks, down her jaw, and fall onto her neck. He keeps his affections gentle, though there are moments where he yearns to sink his teeth into her fair flesh or suck until he leaves his own mark on her.

Squirming beneath him, Georgia arches her back up, presenting her growing breasts to him. He chuckles quietly as his fingers untie the top of her nightgown. He barely gets the strings loose before Georgiana is pushing it off her shoulders.

Her breasts are larger than they were the last time they did this. Fitzwilliam takes them into his hands, admiring the growth from the last few months. He flicks his thumbs over the rosy pink nipple, growing hard as he watches them stiffen.

“Darling,” he whispers between kissing each. “Do you feel better now?”

The smile on her lips indicates yes, but she shakes her head no. He expected as much. A few kisses might be enough to console her, but his little sister learned a long time ago that he would do just about anything to make her happy, and she intends to take advantage of that.

Her long fingers tug her nightgown up until it rests around her waist. “Please,” she whispers with a small pout in her bottom lip. The sad look in her eye tugs at something dark and primal inside him, this need to protect and care for her.

He doesn’t even tease her. Fitzwilliam slides back until his lips hover just above her pink little cunt. His mouth crashes into her harder than a wave crashes onto the shore. His lips locate her clit with ease, dragging a low moan from the back of her throat. He chases those little moans as he laps and kisses at her cunt, only pressing a finger inside once her fingers thread through his dark tresses.

His name fell off her lips so beautifully, yet his mind jerks to Wickham. If his plan had succeeded, would Georgiana be moaning his name now? He tries to shake those thoughts out of his mind, but they will not leave him alone. Jealousy is an ugly feeling, and not one he makes a habit of experiencing. Yet here he is, boiling inside at the possibility that Georgiana might not have been all his anymore.

He distracts himself by curling another finger into her. The pace picks up, and Georgiana’s staggered breathing is more than enough to keep his mind busy. All these little noises slip out of her mouth. He is unsure if she even knows how many times she has moaned his name or that she loves him.

“Only me?” he asks as her back arches and her fingers clutch the pillow beneath her head.

“Only you,” she murmurs. Georgiana’s eyes are shut as she tries to chase the ecstasy. He curls his fingers inside her while he sucks hard on her clit, and that is all it takes for her cunt to flutter around his fingers. He keeps them thrusting inside her as he laps up her arousal. Fitzwilliam is not sure he will ever grow used to her sweet taste.

When her breathing evens out, he tilts his head up to look at her. There is a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes are still shut as if she is savoring this feeling. Warmth floods his chest as he watches her. “I will never love anyone as I love you,” he tells her. “You must know that.”

Her warm eyes meet his. Her breasts rise and fall three times before she whispers, “Show me.” She doesn’t have to ask twice.

He pushes out of the bed and undresses as quickly as he can, his eyes never leaving her thin, girlish body. Georgiana slips her nightgown all the way off as he tugs off his shirt. As soon as he is fully exposed, she crawls on the bed toward him.

“Georgiana,” he warns, but she is already reaching for his cock. Her eyes are wide as she traces a vein with her fingertip. Curiosity courses through her as she experiments, sometimes giving him featherlight touches, other times stroking him expertly. His cock is hers and hers alone to play with.

“Can I kiss it? Like how you kiss me?” she whispers. He forces a nod when no words come out.

Her bruised lips are so gentle as they press a long, yet chaste kiss to the tip. Georgiana’s eyes light up in excitement as she pulls back, as if she just discovered a new way to play with his cock.

“Will you put it… inside me again?” she giggles. The redness on her cheeks is not from tears but from a sweet blush. His cock twitches in her hand.

“Yes, sweetheart.” His hand slides over hers before pulling it off his cock. Georgiana almost protests, but then, he starts nudging her onto her back and she realizes what is coming. Her thin legs fall open immediately, welcoming her brother as she always does.

His own hand wraps around his cock as he kneels between her legs. “Do you see how much I love you?” he asks. Georgiana’s bottom lip is caged between her teeth as she nods. “Do you want to feel how much your brother loves you?”

Fitzwilliam’s hand rests just over her shoulder, next to her head, as he positions his cock at her entrance. For all her squirming and whining before, Georgiana is completely silent now. She always behaves when she is about to get what she wants.

A growl escapes his lips as the head slips past her folds. It does not matter how many times he has fucked this little cunt. He will never get used to how it grips and clings so perfectly to his cock.

Georgiana’s brows knit as he presses inside her, only easing on the fourth thrust. Then, that beautiful smile returns to those supple lips, and he relaxes. Each time his hips slam into hers feels like Heaven. Brief moments where he is deep inside his sister, close in a way that no one else has ever been with her. If he has it his way, no other man will be able to. It wouldn’t be right.

But this right here… this is right. Skin against skin. Blood to blood. Brother and sister.

He sees their mother’s eyes when he looks at her. She sees their father’s chin when she looks at him. When they both lost so much, these little comforts were all they had to feel like they were home. Their caresses and touches made them feel loved even when their hearts were broken. Innocent kisses and lingering embraces transformed into something beautiful yet secret. Their bodies were created to comfort each other, to love each other the way they needed.

No one else could ever love them the way they love each other.

It has been so long since he was last inside his little sister that he knows he cannot last. Their mouths sloppily meet, breathing each other in more than actually kissing.

“Sweetheart,” he murmurs into her mouth. But no other words come out. His mind goes still when he is inside her, like his own personal meditation. All he knows is the feeling of her and the waves of her shallow breaths.

Her leg hooks around his hips, pulling him closer as she throws her head back. His mouth lands on her neck, murmuring nonsense against her throat as her cunt pulses around him. He tries to hold back, to truly enjoy the feeling of her coming on his cock. But it is too much. She is too much. Too beautiful. Too warm. Too perfect.

His hand grips her loose curls as he spills out inside her. His mouth runs, but he cannot hear a word he says over her loud moans. They rock against each other, moaning names and declarations of love and whatever other incoherent thoughts are drowning their minds.

Georgiana’s eyes are shut when he finally looks up at her again. Her mouth forms a closed-lip smile. Fitzwilliam watches his spend dribble out of her as he pulls out, and a similar smile forms on his lips.

“Georgiana,” he whispers.

“Hmm?” she hums sleepily, not even opening her eyes. With a chuckle, he crawls up beside her and presses his lips to her forehead.

“Good night.”

When he tries to push himself out of the bed, Georgiana’s hand finds his wrist. She pulls him back, turning on her side so his body could cradle her backside. He doesn’t laugh this time, just wraps his body around hers and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

Skin against skin. Blood to blood. Brother and sister. There is no one who could ever love his baby sister the way he does.


End file.
